Large network environments such as data centers can provide Internet and intranet services supporting businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, domain name system (DNS) servers, network switches, routers, data storage devices, and so on. A data center can have hundreds or thousands of interconnected host devices, for example, server nodes, communicating with each other and external devices via a switching architecture comprising switches, routers, etc. In a data exchange between a host device and a network switch, the host device transmits a destination media access control (MAC) address with the data payload, for example, in an Ethernet frame, to the switch. The switch in turn decodes the MAC address to determine the intended destination of the data payload. A conventional network switch is typically configured with a content addressable memory (CAM) table that includes frame forwarding information such as destination device MAC addresses and switch port information for outputting data to the destination devices.